Love and the heart
by princess-selen7
Summary: Kagome and friends went to a clun where she saw inuyasha with kikyo. Now kagome will play his game with sesshomaru. will she take inuyasha back or fall in love with sesshomaru...GW in it as well..
1. kagome sees the truth

kagome has been thinking about her and inuyasha's 2 year relationship. Things have been good between them. Couple fights here and there but nothing major. But lately she has felt that inuyasha has been busy more these days then usual. Its been like this since the new girl kikyo started school. Now I just hope my feelings aren't right. I hope he's not seeing her and me at the same time. Kagome finally reached work and Sango could see thinking about something so she goes over to talk to her.

"Hey Kagome how's everything going on with you today". She thinks for a moment then she said," oh everything is okay just thinking about me and Inuyasha."

Well I could see it on her face it wasn't a good thinking time. Well being her friend I will find a way to put her mind on something else. But what? Then it comes to me. WE will go out to a club. SO I say to her "hey do you want to go to a club to forget him for a while".

She thinks for a minute and says to me. "Okay but only for a little while, I need to be at work early tomorrow".

After chatting they went to arranging some floral arrangements for a wedding in 3 days. They went to have lunch and Sango said " hey why don't we go shopping. I have nothing to wear and I bet you don't either." kagome thinks for a while then says " okay I guess we can. I really need a nice club dress." they ate their burgers and left to go back to work.

After they closed up they went straight to the mall. Sango called the guys to tell them there plans and they all said yes. Once they parked they dashed into the mall and straight to forever 21. Sango found a short strapless dress for Kagome and thought this would look great on her. Kagome found a cute spaghetti strap dress for Sango and they bought there dresses and went straight to kagome's house.

After getting ready. Kagome with her hair in a loose ponytail and sango's was in a bun they hopped into kagome's car and went to the club. Once they got there they met up with heero, duo and Sesshomaru and miroku the went inside to enjoy themselves. They have been dancing for a while that they all went to a table and ordered drinks. Me and kagome both get a grape flavored Smirnoff the guys a beer but duo knowing he can't hold is liquor well only orders a coke. Well were having a good time when we see Inuyasha. Kagome sees him and also sees the girl. It was kikyo. They have been rivals for years and know we know where he stands with there relationship. But she was still going to have a good time .They were all just going to ignore them. After a while Sango felt a tap on her shoulder.

Kagome was tapping me on the shoulder and said to me "I want to make him jealous and beg me to take him back". I was thinking who could play that role and only one person came to mind. "Why don't you use Sesshomaru"? Kagome thought about it and said " I don't think he will want to. But I guess I can ask." Well Sesshomaru heard this and said "I will do it to teach him a lesson". Kagome blushed because she never thought she would do something like this. But she was also thinking that she hopes to not develop any feelings for the demon brother.


	2. kagomes big date

chapter 2 Kagome's big day

The next morning Kagome was suffering from a bad hangover. She still had that image of Inuyasha in her mind. So she called Sesshomaru and asked if he would like to go out tonight. He said "sure when can I pick you up. I can come get you at 7 if that's okay". Kagome agreed and hung up. She went to go hang out with Sango today. SO she left her apartment to go to the mall.

After finding a good parking spot she met Sango at subway for lunch. After they ate they went to some popular shops. They were talking about stuff when they ran into inuyasha. "Hey. How are you doing today kagome"? Kagome said. "Nothing much. I have a date with Sesshomaru tonight. But I guess you don't care since you have kikyo". When Inuyasha heard that he turned white. How did she know about kikyo. Also I can't believe she is going out with my half brother. "Well I hope you have a great date. I just hope you know what you are doing". Kagome said. "I really don't care what you say Inuyasha. You ended our relationship when you were with kikyo".

She got home and went to take a shower. She was getting ready for her date. She bought this sexy black dress. Cause every girl has to have a black sexy dress. By 7 she heard a knock on her door and there stood Sesshomaru. She grabbed her purse and they left. They went to a nice restaurant called Bella. Well they were talking about everything they could think of. Their dislikes and likes. What foods they like and what their hobbies are. They were having such a good time. Kagome said "I can't believe it I am having a good time". Sesshomaru asked "why is that so shocking. I am having fun with you Kagome. My brother really let something good go". Kagome started to blush. They left and went back to her apartment. Sesshomaru said goodnight and left after promising to call her.

The next day Kagome called Sango to tell her all about the date. Kagome said" I hope we go out again. I really liked last night. He is a really cool guy". Sango started to think that there maybe some sparks starting to fly between these two. Kagome ended her call to get another one. It was kikyo.

"Hey Kagome I heard you saw me and inuyasha I hope you don't feel bad but he's better off with me then he was with you.". Kagome said "whatever you can have him. I don't care anymore kikyo. You're such a whore anyway". Kikyo huffed and hung up. Kagome was happy how she told her off.

Kagome put the phone back in the receiver and then put some music on. Of course it was always a mix cd and it was fergie's big girls don't cry. That song always made her feel good. She thought I am going to clean. She started with the kitchen. She put all the dishes in the dishwasher and the cleaned the counters. It was a very quick clean cause she hardly cooked. After that she started to clean the living room. She picked up her clothes and papers that were all over the house.

After 2 hours of cleaning her house was clean. The phone rang and it was Sesshomaru. He wanted to see how she was doing. " well kikyo called to tell me that inuyasha was better off with her. To tell you the truth I really don't like her. She has always been after inuyasha since freshmen year." Sesshomaru thought how stupid that girl is. But his answer to Kagome's statement he said " well if she wants him let her have him. I know you can do better than my halfwit brother." That made kagome laugh and Sesshomaru thought that was a wonderful sound. Well after an hour of talking they hung up. Kagome thought she would make some fried rice and grilled chicken. After eating she brushed her teeth and went to bed.


	3. beach day

chapter 3

Kagome couldn't get over her date with Sesshomaru. While in her room thinking about it he calls her. Sesshomaru asked "hey Kagome do you want to go to the beach. Hopefully you're not busy because if you are then I understand". For some reason Sesshomaru sounded nerves. So she decided to answer him.

"Hey Sesshomaru I would love to go to the beach with you. And no I am not busy. When will you be here." Well he thought for a minute and said "how about in 30 minutes". Kagome said okay and hung up the phone.

She was ready by the time he got there. He got out the car and went to her door. He was glad she said yes to his offer of going to the beach. He knocked and she opened the door. When the got to the car he like any gentleman opened her door. After she got in they were off to the beach. Once they got there she noticed it was empty. She asked "where are all the people". He said "I have connections and the let us have the beach all to our selves".

This impressed Kagome. But she was just glad that she was here with Sesshomaru. She didn't even care about Inuyasha which caught here off guard. But she was just going to enjoy her day with Sesshomaru. When they parked the car Sesshomaru pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket out as well. Kagome thought "well this is going to be a romantic day now isn't it. Sesshomaru was hoping that it would be a nice romantic day.

She was happy that she was with him. They went out into the water and they had a swimming contest. Who could swim the farthest? Well of course Sesshomaru bet her but she didn't care. She was just enjoying herself. That was until she was caught off guard and Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace. This made her blush but he just gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kagome was a little disappointed but there was always later.

The made there way back to shore and had some lunch that was very delicious. They had some shrimp cocktails and stake and potatoes with some wine. This just made Kagome's jaw drop. They ate and were having a nice conversation when they noticed it was getting late. Sesshomaru took them back to his place where they had some ice cream and watched a movie.

Well Kagome fell asleep and Sesshomaru put her in a spare bedroom. He just stayed and watched her sleep. He thought "I am starting to like her. But I can't we were just doing this to piss off inuyasha but now I can't stop thinking about her. I just love being with her. I wonder how she feels about me or do I really want to know". Well after some time Sesshomaru left to go to his room and after changing he fell right to sleep having a very erotic dream about Kagome.

Kagome woke up to a nice smell. It smelled like coffee. She went to the kitchen to a cup waiting for her. She saw Sesshomaru waiting for her and she said "good morning." He said " Nice to see you. Are you hungry?" After thinking for 5 minutes she said" I am starving what do you want to eat?" Well he said " I am going to make you 1st class breakfast."

Sesshomaru made eggs, bacon and pancakes. She thought she was dreaming. But she was glad to have a good breakfast. After the ate she knew she had to leave to go to work. So she and Sesshomaru parted with him kissing her on the forehead. She went home to change and then for a change she walked to work. After arriving she saw that everyone was starring at her. She knew the wanted to know about her date. Well heero got some drinks and she told them everything. But she kept some of the details out. After telling them the whole story the all went to work.

After Sesshomaru got off work he went to see kagome. We went to her flower shop and saw that she was locking up. We came up behind her and asked if she needed a ride home. She said yes and they were headed to her house.

After getting to her house she asked "do you want to come in." he said "sure I have nothing better to do." They went inside and she said to make himself comfortable. After coming back down she went to start fixing dinner. Since he was hear she was going to fix fettuccini with frilled chicken. After she was done she called him to say dinner was ready. Sesshomaru thought she was amazing but wouldn't say it out loud just yet. He asked " so how do you want to make Inuyasha even more angry." she thought about it and said " I want him to be begging for me to come back." Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and knew Inuyasha would never do that. He was to pigheaded for his own good. Well after dinner was over Sesshomaru had to go. She walked him to the door and said goodnight to him. After he left she also went to go to bed.


	4. inuyashas visit

chapter 4

Inuyasha was now seething with anger at Kagome and Sesshomaru going out. He was wondering how she was one day his girlfriend and then she wasn't anymore. Well he wanted to know why so he went over to Kagome's house. It took him a matter of 15 minutes to get to her house at the speed he was driving it didn't take him long. When he got there he was still angry and then he knocked. Kagome answered her door to find someone she thought to be Sesshomaru but it was inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha. What can I do for you?

"Kagome can we talk about you and Sesshomaru.

"What is there to talk about? You finally chose who you want and it was that whore Kikyo. As I see it you don't need to know about Sesshomaru and I are doing".

"Kagome he is my brother and I know he is going to hurt you. So just don't see him anymore okay".

"Inuyasha you have no place to say who I can and can't go out with. I want to see Sesshomaru and you can't stop me".

Kagome slammed the door in Inuyasha's face. She was so angry that when she answered her phone she didn't mean to be rude to the person on the other end. Especially since it was Sesshomaru.

"Hello."

"Kagome are you okay is something wrong?"

"Oh Sesshomaru I didn't know it was you. I just had a visit from inuyasha. He told me in an ordering way to not see you anymore. He also said that you were going to hurt me ".

"Well you don't have to worry about me hurting you I would never do that. Also I am glad that you didn't listen to him anyway. He just wants to ruin any happiness you get".

"I know and I will never listen to him again. I like the fun we have. He's just jealous because he's bored with kikyo. "

"That sounds like the kagome I know. I was wondering if you want to spend the day with me."

"That sounds like a great idea. I will see you at 7 am tomorrow."

"Tomorrow at 7 it is. Goodbye kagome."

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

After she hung up the phone she went to go take a nice hot shower. She wanted to just relax and think about her day with Sesshomaru tomorrow. Ever since she started to hang out with Sesshomaru she started to feel differently about him. She thought that maybe she wanted to be more than friends. To her that sounded very appealing to her. The more she thought about it the wider her smile became. When she got dressed all she could think about was Sesshomaru.

Well kagome was going to go to the shop when she noticed that her car had a flat. she thought " I bet inuyasha did that." well since she can't drive her car she called only one person. "Sesshomaru can you give me a lift to the shop today my car has a flat tire." he said "sure" and was on his way. In about 30 minutes he was at her house. She hopped in and they were off. When they got to the flower shop she said thank you but he said he would be back to take her home. She went in and started to do arrangements to get ready for prom. The guys did the flowers for the men and the girls did the flowers fro the guys to give the girls. When Sango and kagome got the roses and the carnations kagome told Sango about her visit from inuyasha.

"kagome I think this is starting to get out of hand. Its one thing to teach him not to cheat but he slashed you tire. Maybe this has gone to far." kagome was thinking about it and didn't care. " Sango I don't care he was the one to leave this relationship not me. I also think I don't want inuyasha back. So I should probably tell Sesshomaru, that we aren't going to tease inuyasha anymore." kagome thought even when she tells him its over she still wants to keep seeing him.

After she locked up the shop she hopped into his car and he took her home. When they got to her home she said " thank you for the ride." he said " no problem but I am going to fix your tire." it took him 30 minutes to fix her tire and they said "goodnight" and he left.


	5. her day with sesshomaru

chapter 5

Well kagome woke up at 6 she started to get dressed and as 7 came she answered the door to see Sesshomaru. She was happy to see him. When she is with him she's always happy she has never felt like this not even with inuyasha. She liked this feeling and as she came out of her thoughts she said "hey I am glad to see you. You are sexy as ever."

Well as she got into his nice black Mercedes he took her to have a very nice breakfast. Then he said "hey Kagome how about we go to the beach today." Kagome thought well that would be nice if I brought my bikini. Kagome said "well that would be great if I brought my bikini but I didn't." well being Sesshomaru he sized her up and said "well I brought one for you. So do you still want to go." Kagome was shocked to hear that but she smiled and said "yes. I can't wait." When they got there she noticed that there was nobody around. She thought that was odd. But Sesshomaru saw the look she had and said "this is my own private beach I did not want to be around other people."

Well they were enjoying themselves kagome was enjoying laying out getting a tan and Sesshomaru was doing the same. After a while kagome was getting hungry. So she asked "hey Sesshomaru I am getting a little hungry is there anywhere close to eat." Sesshomaru had a little smile on his face because there wasn't a place close for miles it would take at least an hour to get anything to eat. But he had a plan anyway. He told her "no there isn't but I have a nice picnic for us that I packed this morning I wanted to impress you." Kagome had a little smile on here face and said "well we'll wait and see? I can't wait to see what you packed for us to eat."

Well it was a feast for kings is what he had in the basket. He had crackers and cheese with caviar. With some grilled chicken and nice crisp veggies. Also some chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream and to top it off wine. It was starting to get late with all the fun they had. So Sesshomaru took her back to her place and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner but she said "no I want to cook us dinner." So she told Sesshomaru to get comfortable while she maid dinner. Kagome maid lasagna with a salad and wine to make it romantic. She told Sesshomaru that dinner was ready and they had a nice meal. Afterwards they sat and watched a movie. He told her she could pick and she chose titanic. After the movie was over Sesshomaru found that kagome feel asleep so he picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom. After he put her to bed he wrote her a note and went home.

He couldn't get her out of his mind the next day. He was in a meeting with a big client and he tried to focus on the meeting but he couldn't. Kagome kept coming into his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. After the meeting he went back to his office to get some work done but he just couldn't. He tried everything but nothing would work. He called her but got nothing finally he went back to work and finally was getting some work done but not much.

When kagome got up she was wondering how she got to her room and smiled knowing that Sesshomaru put her there. She went down to fix something to eat when she found the note. It said "kagome I had a wonderful time yesterday and I can't wait to see you again. I don't know what it is but I think I am starting to fall for you and I don't want that feeling to go away. I hope you have a nice day at work and I hope to talk to you tonight. Sesshomaru." Kagome started to blush because she was feeling the same way. She couldn't wait to talk to him tonight.

Kagome went to work a little early she just couldn't wait to tell her friends what was going on. When she got there everyone saw her expression and knew something was up. So they all got together and she started to tell them everything. Well the first one to say something was Sango. "Well that's great but I thought you were just trying to make inuyasha jealous not actually fall for his brother." At that everyone was thinking about kagome and Sesshomaru together. But then she said" I know but I have never felt like this with inuyasha and you know what I want to be with Sesshomaru. So I am going to keep seeing him". Well at that heero and duo both said "well I am glad for you I just hope you don't get hurt. We love you Kags so be happy." After that they all went back to work and she was just so happy that her friends are happy for her. After work she went home and as soon as she got in the door her phone went off and she knew who that could be. Only one person that always brought a smile to her lips.


	6. kagome & sesshomarus big date ever

chapter 6

When Kagome got in her house she ran for the phone. She got to it and said "hello" she was out of breath and Sesshomaru could hear it. He was smiling at this but as he was doing this he actually forgot what he was going to say. So he just said "hello" back. For a minute or two they just stayed silent. Finally Kagome got her breath back and asked "how was your day today Sesshomaru? I have missed you so much today." He was taken back by the last comment. Nobody has ever missed him before. But he said "I have missed you as well and my day was okay but could have been better if you were there." While talking they were making each other smile and laughing. After all that they finally made plans to go out for dinner on Saturday. After making plans the said there goodbyes and hung up.

The next day she still had a smile on her face from last night's phone call playing in her head. She couldn't wait for there date. She went to work and talked to Sango and told her the whole thing cause girls like to talk. Well she offered to help kagome go shopping for her date because she said she had nothing to wear. Kagome finally went to work making some flower arrangements for a wedding that need to be done by next Friday. When lunch came she thought to surprise Sesshomaru. So she told his receptionist not to order his lunch like she always does. She said okay and hung up with kagome. Well Sesshomaru was getting angry cause he was starving and his lunch should have been there by now. When his door opened he was glad his food was finally here. But was shocked when he found it was kagome bringing it to him. Now his anger faded away and placed by a very happy smile. What she brought smelled good. She said it was beef stroganoff and a cease salad. They ate in a very comfortable silence and then started talking and by then it was time for them to go back to work. The parted and Kagome was hoping for more on there date Saturday then the usual kiss and hug she was hoping to go further then that. Well she got off work and went home and watched TV with her bowl of soup she made that morning and was watching supernatural and then after that went to bed.

Well Saturday rolled around and that morning she was all nerves for her date. She remembered Sango was taking her shopping so she ate and got ready. By then Sango rang the bell kagome answered in a tight t-shirt and hip hugger jeans. They went off on there shopping trip and they found this little black dress and Kagome bought it cause she thought it would help her get what she wanted tonight. Well kagome went home and started to get ready for her date. When she was finished getting ready the bell rang and she ran to answer the door. There in front of her eyes is the most handsome man she has ever seen. Sesshomaru was in a very nice tux and she just couldn't keep from staring. Well she finally stopped and put her shoes on and off they went for what she thought was the most romantic date ever.

Well Sesshomaru surprised her by taking her to a very high end French American restaurant. Kagome was looking at the menu and she was shocked to see the prices. When Sesshomaru saw this he told her to just get what she wanted. So she looked to see what they had to offer and she didn't know what to get. So when the waiter came she just orders a chicken cordon bleu . After they ate Sesshomaru took kagome dancing. They were having a good time that she was just happy to be with him. It was starting to get late but kagome just didn't want tonight to end. Sesshomaru took kagome to his house. Because he didn't want tonight end either.

Kagome was so captivated with his house. It was so huge. But she was happy that he wanted to keep this date going. She was getting nervous because she didn't know what to do. They went in and the inside was just lovely. The made their way to the living room where they were just talking about anything really. They finally just looked at each other kagome was thinking this is it. But Sesshomaru made the first move he gave kagome a little kiss and then it grew to a more passionate kiss . Even then it wasn't enough it then went to a breathtaking kiss. They broke apart to catch their breath. Finally kagome caught her breath and said " what does this mean for us now?" Sesshomaru was thinking about for a minute and then said " I think its up to you Kagome. You are still with Inuyasha. Maybe you should think about who you want to be with."

That caught kagome off guard. She thought she might as well tell him about Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru I don't want to be with Inuyasha anymore. I have finally realized that I don't love or even like him. I guess its been like that for a while now but I just didn't see it till now. I am going to tell inuyasha that its over between me and him. Cause I want to be with you." After hearing all of that Sesshomaru did the only thing he could at that moment he kissed her. He loved what she said because she confirmed what he has been feeling for her back at him and he felt happy. For a long time when he met kagome for the first time he always felt something for her but he didn't know what till a few days ago.

After they pulled apart from there very passionate kiss Sesshomaru drove her home. He said he would call her tomorrow and see how things went when she said she would call Inuyasha to tell him it was over. He walked her to the door and they both said goodnight. She went to bed and had a very hot and steamy dream about her and Sesshomaru.


	7. inuyasha's threat

Chapter 7 inuyasha's threat

Kagome woke up very happy with a big smile on her face. Last night was just amazing and truth was told about feelings and where we stand with each other. Well after making an egg and ham bagel sandwich she went to call Inuyasha. She went and dialed his number and after 4 rings he finally picked up. " hello" he sounded a little irritated being woken up this early. Kagome answered "hey Inuyasha its me Kagome I was wondering if you could come by so we can talk." He thought about for a moment and said sure. After they hung up she went and changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt and pulled her hair in a ponytail. It was an hour after the call when she heard the knock on the door.

After the call Inuyasha woke up and thought maybe this is it. Maybe he hurt her and we can keep going out even though I like Kikyo. So he got dressed and went straight to her house. It took him an hour to get there. But he walked up stairs and knocked. When she answered he thought she looked pretty. After walking inside he sat on the couch and looked at her. She didn't look happy to say they were getting back together. After an awkward silence for 10 minutes Kagome finally started talking.

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you." Inuyasha interrupted her to say " I know why I am here." She said " you do." he said " yeah you want to get back together and I am totally glad you want to still be my girlfriend." She was surprised to hear that. Kagome finally said " Inuyasha I asked you hear because I want to say that it is over between us. I don't love you anymore and I know that you have been seeing Kikyo." Inuyasha was totally shocked to hear that. He has never been dumped before and he wanted to also know how she knew about Kikyo. "Kagome why? I thought we loved each other. I haven't been with Kikyo I don't even like her." That lie totally made Kagome mad. She hates to be lied to. "Inuyasha I have seen you with Kikyo. I saw you at the club the last Friday. You had your hands on her and you were kissing her. I saw with my own eyes. that's why I have been with Sesshomaru he agreed to help me make you jealous. I guess it worked but I have finally realized that I don't love you and that I want to be with Sesshomaru."

That shocked Inuyasha. Finally he now knows how she knew about Kikyo and him. Also why she has been seeing his brother. Now he was mad. To be dumped is one thing but for his brother its unforgivable. He looked at her and suddenly he grabbed her by the neck. " I can't believe that you would choose him over me. You wouldn't even had a chance with him if it wasn't for me taking you to meet my family. If you want him fine but mark my words it is not over between you and me. You messed with the wrong guy Kagome.

Inuyasha let her go and she told him to leave. He left seething with anger. After a couple of hours to think and calm down the phone rang. "hello". Sesshomaru could sense that something was wrong. He said "hello Kagome it me Sesshomaru". She calmed down and just breathed. She finally just started to tell him everything. " Sesshomaru I told him everything. He knows why I was seeing you and the plan to make him jealous and that I know about Kikyo. He didn't say anything at first but the he…". She just went silent for along time and he asked "Kagome what else did he do?" She finally said " He grabbed me by my neck and said that I will regret that we messed with him and that its not over between me and him. But most of all he said that I would never had a chance with you if it wasn't for him."

Sesshomaru started to bet angry. He knew Inuyasha was stupid but he never thought he would hurt the person he said he supposedly loves. He finally said to her " Kagome I have always noticed you and he is wrong. You had the best chance to be with me cause I was hoping you would. But then you asked Inuyasha out and I couldn't betray that. So we became friends. I think you need to stay with someone until this whole thing blows over. I won't let anything happen to you Kagome. I promise". After the phone call he decided to go over and see her.

It took him an hour to get there but when he did he knocked and when she answered he thought she looked beautiful. He went in and she just had to hug him and he just let her do that for as long as she wanted. They finally pulled apart and she asked "are you hungry?" He said "yeah whatever you want I'll eat". She made hot soup French dip sandwiches. They ate in silence and when they were done the made there way to the couch. She put on a movie. They just curled up with each other and watched. After the movie was over Sesshomaru said " I want you to stay with me. I don't trust anyone else when it comes to Inuyasha's. Please say you will come stay with me". Kagome thought about fro a moment and said "sure I will stay with you. Let me go pack some clothes". After packing they left her house.

They went to his place in a matter of an hour. She was thinking about inuyasha and what he meant about his threat. But she didn't want to think about it now. She was now thinking about what might happen now that she was staying with Sesshomaru. But with everything going a mile a minute in her head she finally thought I don't care what happens just as long as were together.


	8. kagome's overnight stay

Chapter 8 staying with sesshomaru

After yesterday kagome just didn t want to go to work. So he just stayed home and looked around while sesshomaru was at work. First she got coffee and a blueberry muffin. After eating she started up stairs. The first room was a nice room. Pale yellow walls a canopy bed with white fabric as a curtain and a couch at the end of the room. She loved the room there was a huge walk-in closet and at the end a door which lead to a huge bathroom. She liked this room so much we went and moved all of her stuff into this one. She went searching through the rest of the rooms and found that they were all different. Some with darker walls or lighter walls. But then she cam to the last room and knew it was his. She wanted to go in but knew it was invading his privacy.

So she left and went down stairs. She was back in the living room and saw a hall way and went down there. There were four big room. She went into one at the end and it as an office. She noticed that it was a laid back type of style. A desk a laptop computer and t wing back chairs in front of the desk off to the side was a fireplace. She left to go check out the rest of the rooms. The next one was a gym. She was thankful to see this room. Now she can exercise with no one to watch her and here was more to do than a regular gym. After leaving this room the third one she looked at was a library. She noticed it had floor to ceiling bookcases all around the room. She looked at the books and noticed that it ranged from Hemingway to Nora Roberts. She loved to read so she loved this room. The last room she saw was a dance room. It had a ballet bar and mirrors everywhere. This house she thought was wonderful. It had everything you could think of. But she also liked the man it belonged to also.

After her little snoop tour she was going to watch a movie. She wondered what kind of movie selection he had. What she found shocked her. He had every kind of movie. From old black and white to the present. She picked one of her favorites. When she popped in pirates of the Caribbean she had her bowl of popped corn and enjoyed her movie. After a while she was feeling a little sleepy so she went to go take a nape.

Sesshomaru was having a stressful day at work. One of his employees lost a client and now he was trying to get them back. On top of that he was wondering what he was going to do about is half wit brother inuyasha. When he was thankful to get his break he went out for lunch. He went to a fast food joint. In and out was one of his favorites places to eat. There burgers and shakes are out of this world. He started to think about kagome and wondered what she was doing. She probably started to check out the house. I hope she isn t bored. But he loved having her at his home. He also thought about planning a secret date as well. Treat her to something special. Once he was done eating sesshomaru went back to work and found inuyasha there. But he was just going to tell him to leave and leave kagome alone too.

Inuyahsa saw his brother and wanted to punch him. As soon as sesshomaru sat down inuyasha started to yell at him. Why did you take kagome from me you jerk . Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this. It wasn t his fault to begin with so he set the record straight. Inuyasha this is your fault. You just had to cheat on her. Why? What was it about kikyo that you cheated on kagome? inuyasha didn t even think about his answer just what came to his mind. kagome was my girlfriend and she wasn t putting out so I went to someone who would let me screw them. Kikyo is better than kagome but who cares its not like you are any better . At that sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha you and me are completely different. I treat people with respect unlike you. I also happen to like kagome so yes you and me are not the same at all. Now leave my office before I through you out from the window .

After the workday was over all he wanted was to get home to kagome and rest. When he got home it was silent. Where is kagome? As soon as he thought that he could smell something great coming from the kitchen. He went that way and went in to see a very happy unaware kagome making dinner. He wondered what she was making that smelled so good. He walked over a kissed kagome on the cheek and made her jump. She turned around to see sesshomaru. She smiled and said dinner was almost ready. He asked what it was and she said it was barbequed ribs. His mouth was watering and couldn t wait to eat. Sesshomaru went to change and when he came back she said dinner was ready. At dinner they talked about their day. Kagome said she went on her own kid of tour around the house and was very impressed to see such nice rooms and furniture. When she asked sesshomaru about his day he almost didn t want to say anything but he felt he should tell her. inuyasha came by the office today and pretty much said he and I were the same when it came to women. I told him we were different. I told him I respect women when he doesn t and that it was his fault for his breakup with you .

After dinner the just curled up and just enjoyed each others company. She loved being with sesshomaru and hoped that the could be like this forever. Kagome was ready to go to bed when she found that sesshomaru was already asleep. She pulled a blanket over him and she went to her new room and went to sleep. She would tell him tomorrow about switching rooms. Sesshomaru woke up a little later to realize that kagome wasn t there anymore. He assumed she went to her room to sleep. When went to check on her he noticed she wasn t there anymore. He started to freak out he thought that inuyasha came while he was sleeping and took her. Sesshomaru started yelling kagome s name and she came running out her room. She answered sesshomaru sesshomaru what s wrong? I am here what happened. He looked at her and calmed down. He answered her a little clipped. kagome where were you? I thought inuyasha took you . She said I was in my room sleeping . He said I just came from your room you weren t there . she finally found the problem. Sesshomaru I changed rooms. I found a more prettier room . He was thankful to hear that. He told her to not ever do that again.

After last night kagome showed the room she took. Sesshomaru was quite happy because the bathroom she didn t notice connected to his. So after he knew where she was staying he told her to get dressed. She asked why and he told her it was a surprise. When she came down she was wearing shorts and a tank top with flip flops. Sesshomarus jaw just dropped. She looked amazing like always. He had a lunch packed and they were off for the day. Sesshomaru planed to take her to his private beach house. He wanted to get away for a little while. Once they got there they went straight to the beach. Kagome got out of her clothes and jumped in. Sesshomaru came right after her. After a slash war and looking at the wildlife underwater the made there way back to shore. The pulled out the blanket and layed it out and started to layout there very delicious lunch. It was leftover ribs with baked potatoes and wine and to top it off chocolate cake. The ate and after cleaning up went to the beach house.

When they got back to the house kagome wanted to take a shower. Sesshomaru told her where the bathroom was and she left. While she was taking a shower he got everything ready for a movie and when she came back she was back in her shorts and tank top and they sat to watch the movie. After the movie the just sat and looked at each other and finally he kissed her. The kiss started slow and then she climbed into his lap and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breaths and then did it all over again this time it wasn t going to stop. When the kiss ended kagome sayed the words that told him how she felt for him. sesshomaru I love you . when he heard those words it was his undoing. He finally had to admit it to himself he loved her too. He finally said to kagome. Kagome I love you too . after the both said those words they knew this day was going to be more than just watching a movie. 


	9. finally a woman

Chapter 9 Kagome & Sesshomaru

The movie forgotten Sesshomaru took kagome bridal style to his room. On there way up all they could do was kiss each other passionately. When he got to his room he asked if she wanted this. There was only one answer. yes . After that Sesshomaru had a little trick up his sleeve. He got a blind fold out and covered kagome s eyes. She was getting exited and nervous at the same time. She never told anyone but she was still a virgin. But she wanted to give this to Sesshomaru. Once the blindfold was on he started to slowly remove her clothes. Once she was just down to her underwear she started to get Goosebumps all over her skin. But she was enjoying this and loved that it was Sesshomaru.

After admiring her body he laid her on the bed and pressed soft kisses to be should and then went down to her navel. She was shivering from the sheer pleaser he was creating with his kisses. Her breath hissed between her lips when he kissed her inner thigh. He was going higher and higher until he hovered above her most sensitive spot. She licked her lips and he came back up her body to finally kiss her luscious lips. He started gently and then it grew to more and that s when kagome moaned. She wanted more and he was happy to comply.

He went to her bra straps and started to pull them down. Then he took is hand and unsnapped her bra. He pulled it away and had to just stare at the most beautiful breasts he has ever seen. After staring for to kagome seemed forever she was shocked out of her mind when she felt his mouth on her breast. She moaned and just clasped her hand behind his head. He knew he was doing everything right. He took her rose colored nipple in his mouth and heard her moan she also arched her back. She was enjoying this and that made him more bold. He scraped his teeth while gently biting and sucking her nipple. She moaned his name and asked for more. He went and gave her other nipple the same attention. She was finally starting to pant but he knew she hasn t experienced anything yet. He started to move down her body and press kisses to her once again. Then he came to her bikini underwear and started to pull them off. After she was completely naked he just saw perfection. He kissed her stomach once again and then went lower. She finally couldn t take it anymore and begged for more. He then kissed her inner thigh and she shivered. He went higher and higher till he was hovering just above the apex over her womanhood. Once he new she was ready he kissed her there. She moaned loud and also his name. Sesshomaru please . he complied and thin dipped his tongue in side her caverns. She tasted like honey. She was moaning and pleading for more. He kept up this tempo until he knew she was about to come and then stopped. He wanted her to come hard.

She thought this was it and then he stopped and she was disappointed. That was until he came back with a feather. Once she knew it was a feather she knew this was going to be torture. Sesshomaru took the feather down to her nipple and traced circles with it. She started to pant and moan again. Sesshomaru please. He knew he was being cruel but he wanted to make this special. He took the feather down to her stomach and she sucked in a breath. Then to her leg up her thigh and then to her. He traced her outer walls and then kissed her there again. After he got her all wet and ready we took off the blindfold and she saw him and knew what was coming and was ready. She saw his eyes and then he poised himself over her and pushed in. he was thinking she is so tight I can t believe she never said she was a virgin . She knew this would hurt but not this bad. Once he was in he stopped. He felt tears. He asked her kagome are you okay. How come you never said you were a virgin . She couldn t say anything. After awhile the pain subsided and she took control. Rocking her hips back and forth she started to moan. oh oh oh. Sesshomaru ohm Sesshomaru . He kissed her and then he started to plunge into her gently at first. He moaned her name and said kagome you are so wonderful . H started to go faster and he knew she was on the verge and he plunged harder and he felt her come and she was in heaven. She saw stars and then she felt him come inside her and knew that this was magical. After a while of letting the bodies back down to earth Sesshomaru pulled her close and said I can t believe you let me be your first . She blushed and then said I wanted my first time to be special and you make me feel that way and I love you Sesshomaru . He pulled her close and kissed her and they fell asleep in each others arms.

When morning came she felt his side of the bed empty. She went to the kitchen and found him drinking some coffee at the dinning room table. She kissed his shoulder and went to get some coffee and then some food. They knew they had to go back but it was hard to leave. The night before was so good they were thinking of staying but knew that they had to back to work. So the ate and then got dressed. They left and went back to his house. After getting back they had a simple dinner and then they shared a shower, which was not a shower at all because they ended u[ making love in the shower and lets just say they found a knew way to use soap. After the got cleaned up they went straight to bed and kagome started to sleep in the same room with Sesshomaru.

Kagome went to the flower shop early the next morning and found only duo and heero there. The noticed there boss was happier than ever and knew that she got laid. They were happy for her and they wanted to hear everything. Well she told them how they went to his private beach house, you guys he treats me like a queen. I finally told him how I felt and then it kind of went a little further. He made me a women so to speak so yeah I had a great time with Sesshomaru . They just looked at each other and said to each other I knew this would happen and with the right guy . Heero finally said wait till inuyasha hears about this he is going to flip out . They hoped that maybe he wouldn t hear this news cause they knew his temper and the both vowed to protect their friend. After there little story session the opened the store and duo made the deliveries to the wedding. Once that was done they all were going to set up for the prom display and they hope they sold more than last year. Once duo got back the guys got started while kagome kept making more floral arrangements. At the end of the day kagome closed up shop and Sesshomaru was there to pick her up as usual. She said her goodbyes and they left to grab a bite to eat. Once the got home kagome just wanted to take a hot bath and go to sleep. 


	10. her nightmare

Chapter 10 kagome s nightmare

Kagome woke up feeling better than she did yesterday. It was the weekend and she just wanted to stay in bed. Well after another hour in bed she got out and took a hot steaming shower. She just stood under the water thinking when she felt arms wrap around her. Kagome then thought how did Sesshomaru get in here? I guess I just didn t hear the door open . Sesshomaru saw her expression and knew she must be wondering how he got in there. only if she knew I have a private door in to her bathroom . He was never going to tell her about it. He wanted to keep a few secrets to himself.

After their showers were over they just enjoyed there day home. But kagome knew she had to go back to her house. She just didn t want to say anything cause she loved it here. Especially when she was with Sesshomaru everyday. Kagome thought she would go outside and enjoy the pool. She wore her cute red bikini and took a chair and laid out for a while. After and hour of laying out she went and dived into the pool. It felt so good to cool off. She did a couple of laps and was thinking on how to tell Sesshomaru that she was leaving. Kagome left the pool to go look for Sesshomaru.

She found him in the gym. He was working on the weight bench. She went over and said Sesshomaru when your done can we talk . He kind of sensed something was wrong but could not come up with anything. Once he was done with his workout he found kagome in the library reading seduction in one of the wing backed chairs. kagome now what did you want to talk to me about. I kind of saw from your face that it was important . She looked at him and found the words just weren t coming out.

After 5 minutes of staring she just finally blurted out. I am going back to my place . She looked at Sesshomaru and saw nothing at first but then she saw confusion. He asked why are you leaving. I thought you liked staying here. At least away from inuyasha . Kagome didn t like the anger in his voice. She said it isn t that I don t want to stay. I just need to go back. I need my privacy sometimes and I need more clothes . She still saw the hurt but not as bad. She was also tired of hiding from inuyasha. She was finally ready to take her problems head on.

She packed her stuff and before she left Sesshomaru stopped her. Kagome take one of my cars. You can keep it until you don t need it anymore. I am going to miss you . She took his Mercedes and left. He went back inside and thought this place is empty without her. Sesshomaru just sat at his office and thought about everything that has happened and knew that he wanted her to live with him. Kagome got back to her home and noticed sitting there on the porch. When she climbed the last step she saw that it was none other than inuyasha. She thought this was strange. She got closer and asked him inuyasha what are you doing here . He looked up at her and she found that he was drunk and his eyes were red. She suddenly knew that maybe she should call the police. But when she took a step back he went after her. And since he was much faster than her he grabbed her. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth. He whispered into her ear. this time I will have what I want. My brother won t get what is rightfully mine.

Sesshomaru was so bored he finally got up and called kagome. When he got her machine he thought she may have went to sango s. when he called her she said that kagome didn t come over to her house. He tried kagome s once more and once again her answering machine. He finally knew something isn t right. Only one person came to mind. Inuyasha . he grabbed his keys and went strait to her house. When he got there he saw the car but no kagome. He went to the door and knocked but no one answered. He then got back into the car and went to his brothers house. Once he got there he knocked to see his brother drunk and not able to hold himself up. Finally Sesshomaru asked where kagome was and inuyasha said I haven t seen her bro. Maybe she ran away . Sesshomaru didn t believe him but he didn t see a sign that she was there. He thought I am coming back once he goes out to see that whore kikyo . He left but he knew inuyasha had her. It was just a matter of time.

Once inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru left he went back to his bedroom. Kagome was there tied to the bed. She was knocked out but that was okay he had away of bringing her back. He put some smelling salts under her nose and she regained conciseness. Once she regained her focus she noticed that she couldn t move. Then she saw inuyasha. Why are you doing this inuyasha . he didn t answer her he just started to crawl up the bed. Once she knew what his intentions were she started to fight back but he was stronger. He started to kiss her and he bit him. He thought that was kind of a turn on. She could feel his erection and knew that he was going to rape her. She started to cry. Why her she thought. But no answer came. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her shirt rip away from her body she tried to fight again but he was just to heavy. She prayed for help and hoped it would come fast. Inuyasha then ripped off her jeans and underwear and bra. Kagome felt so scared she wondered how she fell so violated by someone.

Inuyasha just marveled at her body and knew it was his and his only. He sucked her nipple and then bit her hard. Kagome screamed when he bit her. She just wanted him to let her go but knew that wasn t going to happen anytime soon. Inuyasha then started to travel down her body. He went all the way down until he came to her womanhood. He licked at her then plunged his tongue he loved the taste of her. He went back for more he kept licking in and out until she was almost at the point of orgasm. He then bit her clit and she came hard and fast. Kagome screamed when she had her orgasm. After she was calming down inuyasha started it all over again. But this time he pulled out and positioned himself at her entrance and he took is hardened manhood and plunged inside her. He felt like coming at that very second. She was so tight it felt so good. He started to pull in and out and it was fast and rough. Kagome was in so much pain she just wanted to crawl into a hole. She had another orgasm and that s when inuyasha came as well. After he was done he left and went to shower. After he was done he got ready to go see kikyo. He knew that once he was done with her he would come back and screw kagome again and again.

Sesshomaru came back at around 7. He saw inuyasha leave and then he went in the house. Sesshomaru knew to do this he needed help and he brought heero and miroku to help him. Once they all got inside they searched the bottem level and no kagome. They went to the second level and they went in different directions. Sesshomaru went to go search his brothers room first. Once he opened the door it was dark but he saw a figure in the bed. He thought it was kikyo but he went closer and saw that it was kagome. She was all tied up and he noticed that her clothes were all over the floor and that s when he knew what happened. He felt bad for her. This never should of happened and he was going to make sure inuyasha paid. 


	11. Kagome's rescue

Chapter 11

When Sesshomaru found Kagome tied up he cut the restraints and covered her up and carried her out. The guys both looked at each other and knew Inuyasha was a dead man. The followed Sesshomaru out the house. Heero made sure that it looked like no one broke in. They all went their separate ways. Sesshomaru wanted to take her back to his place. Once he left he was thinking about how he was going to kill Inuyasha. But right now Kagome was his first priority. They got to his place in half an hour cause lets face it he was breaking every speed limit. Once he got her in the house he started to clean up her wounds and he also took pictures of her wounds. He wanted Inuyasha to pay dearly. After cleaning her up he put one of his shirts on her and put her in his bed and kissed her goodnight. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He was going to protect her.

When morning came Kagome was scared. She thought she was still in her prison. When she opened her eyes it took her a minute to know she wasn't in the same house. When she heard the door open her angel came into the room. Sesshomaru came and brought her breakfast. Kagome saw him and started to cry. When Sesshomaru heard this he went straight to her. He asked " Kagome what's wrong". She didn't answer right away but she finally said "I am just so glad to see you". He didn't want to imagine what happened to her but he knew he was going to have to ask. That could wait till later right now he wanted her to eat. Today Kagome didn't want to go anywhere. She just wanted to stay here and be wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms. She did ask one question. " Sesshomaru can we just take a swim? I really want to dive into some nice cool water. Its getting a little hot in here". He said "Sure" and they headed towards the pool. Once they got there she wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a hug. Then she did a sneak attack and pushed him in the pool. After she did that she knew she had to run. He came back up for air and new this was war so to speak. He found Kagome and went after her but she made it in time to lock him out of the house. She grabbed all the spare keys and new she was going to love to see him beg to come back in.

After he knew he was locked out he started to try all the other doors. After running around out side he came back the way he came. Once again she was standing there with all the spare keys." Crap she is going to make me beg. Well I have my dignity and I don't beg." He was trying to think how he was going to get back into the house. Kagome was having fun now and this was going to be fun to see how creative he gets to make me let him in. After an hour of trying to find anything to pick the lock with he thought " Maybe a bribe would work". He looked at her and said " I will cook for you for a week if you let me in?" Kagome thought about it and said "No I can cook my own food. Try again and its got to be better than that." He thought for a minute and in another hour he tried " How about a massage and cooking for you." That was a good offer but she knew what she wanted and that wasn't it. She said back to him "No try again but getting better." After 3 hours of thinking he gave up and said whatever you want for however long you want if you just let me in." After hearing that she finally said " I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to beg . Now yes I will let you back in."

After coming back inside his work started now. She said " The first thing you can do is massage my feet and then cook dinner. I am in the mood for cheddar and broccoli soup. For dessert I want chocolate cheesecake." He was groaning and knew this was going to be a long night. But worth it to see the smile on her face. Once she was happy with her foot massage he went to start dinner. Once dinner was over he hoped that maybe the could just go to bed, boy was he wrong. Once they went to watch TV she said that I had to sleep without any clothes on. He thought that was okay. When they went to bed he was ready to sleep. But I guess she had other plans. She said "Sesshomaru can you tell which one I should wear to bed. Your choices are the tank top with board shorts or this shirt with shorts." He thought about it and said " the tank top with the board shorts." As she left he closed his eyes and he was finally asleep. Kagome came back and saw he was a sleep and thought " Now its my turn to take advantage of him." She went back in the closet and came back completely naked. This was what she wanted to do after their first time. Once she climbed into bed she kissed him. She watched to see if anything happened but nothing. She thought "He must be one of those heavy sleepers." She tried again but still nothing. Kagome wasn't going to be defeated. After thinking she knew she was going to have to be bold. Kagome started to kiss from his lips down to his shoulder. He smelled so good to her. She then kissed his chest and took one of his nipples in her mouth. Kagome swirled her tongue around the rosy bud but still continued. After doing that to both she kissed him lower until she came to his manhood. She was nervous but she pushed it out of her mind and continued her journey of Sesshomaru. She bent her head and kissed the tip. She heard him take a deep breath and gave a deep moan. She thought she did something wrong but then she heard him say "Kagome please do it again". she thought he woke up but noticed that his eyes were closed and knew he was dreaming. She bent her head down again and repeated what she did again, she got the same response and then she took him in her mouth. At that Sesshomaru woke up with a start. Kagome backed off him and stared at him. He looked at her and knew he scared her. Sesshomaru said "I am sorry to scare you Kagome. You just gave me a start. Now you have given me a good erection." She smiled at that and said "Good now let me relieve it for you". she climbed back on top of him and continued what she so desperately wanted to finish for him. So she took him back in her mouth and he closed his eyes and enjoyed this sweet torture.

She started a slow tempo and she kept hearing him moan her name. "Kagome faster go faster." So she did and this made him catch his breath. " Kagome. Ahh ahhh. Faster, faster". He felt himself close to his orgasm. She scraped her teeth along his shaft and that pushed him over. She took in all the cum that came and it tasted like heaven. After she got every bit she climbed back up his body and gave a very passionate kiss. which gave him a another erection this time it was hi s turn to give her pleasure. He flipped them over and she locked her legs behind him and this time they were going over the edge together. He kissed her hard and she loved it. He kept kissing her down her neck to her shoulder than to one very hard nipple. He took it into is mouth and bit and swirled it around his mouth. He heard her moan and gave the same attention to the other nipple. When he was done he moved lower and lower till he came face to face with what he wanted. He took her clit in to his mouth and started to tease her. She started to wither and buck her hips. She wanted more and he was happy to give it to her. He probed her with his tongue and that made her moan harder. " Sesshomaru. Ahhh oh god please I want you inside me". He wanted the same thing and that's what he did. He was above her and he plunged inside her deep and hard. That made Kagome cry out in pleasure. He moved slow but she didn't want that. "Sesshomaru faster please. I can feel it coming. I want you to just go faster and deeper". He did exactly that and he felt hi next orgasm hit him and then Kagome came as he did. The just held each other and he wrapped her in his arms and they both fell asleep.


	12. She's back to work

Chapter 12

Kagome was the first to wake up and she got ready and left for work. She left a note for Sesshomaru so he didn't freak out. When she got to the shop she saw Heero. He looked at her and hugged her. She thought this was odd but she hugged him back. He looked around and asked " are you okay. I was really worried about you the other night". She was thinking what he was talking about and she asked him. " why were you worried about me?" He said "cause I helped save you from Inuyasha". She was shocked. Sesshomaru didn't tell her Heero was with him. Then she said " thank you. I am fine. I am just still a little shook up that's all". Well that wasn't a lie but she was not thinking about after she saw Sesshomaru. She went to making bouquets for a wedding and bouquets for a tea party.

When Sesshomaru awoke he noticed that Kagome wasn't there. He looked around the room and didn't see her. He thought " She must have went to the kitchen". He went to the kitchen and no Kagome but he saw a note on the fridge. It said " Sesshomaru I went to work and won't be home till 6. I also didn't want you to worry about me. See you tonight". He was relieved to know she didn't get taken. What Inuyasha did will forever be in his mind. He was just going to make sure that it never happens again. Well he got ready for work and when he got there his secretary told him he had a visitor. He went in to see that it was Inuyasha.

"Well what can I do for you Inuyasha?" he stared at him and wanted to just kill him right there. He thought this was going to be interesting. Inuyasha saw his brother walk in and knew he was in trouble. But that didn't stop him from trying. He said " I am asking if you could tell me where Kagome is. She is missing and I wanted to know if you knew where she was". Sesshomaru thought he was the biggest idiot ever. He told Inuyasha " why would I ever tell you where she is". Inuyasha said " she is still my girlfriend she said that she made a mistake and we made up". Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. Inuyasha has lost his mind. " no she told me that still loved me and we went back to my place." Sesshomaru new the truth but he wanted to get it from Inuyasha. " So Inuyasha where did you pick her up from?" he said " OH from her place. I waited for her and then she came home and we talked and we went to my place." What did you talk about?" "well I told her I wanted her back and she asked me if I would dump Kikyo and I said yeah. She then said that we could give it another shot and that she still loved me." Sesshomaru wanted to laugh so bad. But he also wanted the truth. Hew knew the only way to get the truth was to get Inuyasha drunk. " Inuyasha how about we go for lunch? We can keep talking and maybe I will tell you where she is". Inuyasha thought about it for a minute then said " Why not I have nothing better to do".

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got to the restaurant they found a table and sat there in silence. Once there waiter got there he gave them a menu and he took there drink order. No one talked till the waiter came back with Inuyasha's beer and Sesshomaru's water. "The whole point is to get him drunk not me". So they gave there orders and were alone once again. They stared at each other and it was getting uncomfortable for Inuyasha. He needed another drink and a strong one he ordered vodka shots and that was keeping him calm. Sesshomaru thought " boy he is making my plan way to easy. No wonder he sucks in relationships. Well he's already gulped down 20 shots and our food hasn't even gotten here yet." Finally our food got here and it was funny cause now he was like almost there to trick him into giving me the answers. Sesshomaru finally started his round of questions. Cause after 20 more shots he was gone. He finally asked " Inuyasha why did you go over to Kagome's house the other day"? He replied. " Cause she dumped me for you and gave me this half ass reply as to why. Cause now that I am seeing Kikyo. At least Kikyo knows how to please a man and she is more pretty to. Really the only reason I ever went out with Kagome was because I knew I could get her to have sex. How was I to know she wasn't going to have sex with anyone till she got married. She is such a princess. I wanted a real woman. So I went over to tell her that we were never going to be over and I took her to show her what she was missing and what Kikyo had". Sesshomaru felt disgusted. He was seeing a real monster. He was glad he was taping this whole conversation. Now on to the second question. " What did you guys do once you were at your place?" Inuyasha was smiling now Sesshomaru didn't like this. "We went to my room and I threw her on my bed. She was screaming so I started to kiss her and she bit me. She didn't know it but that gave me a great rush and with all the thrashing she was rubbing up against my erection and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally tied her up and I pulled her clothes off. She had a great body and I ripped off her underwear too. After I got her naked I started to kiss all down her body. She smelled good and then I kept going lower. She tried to close her legs but I just pulled her legs open and I went and licked her womanhood and she shivered. Then I bit her clit and that made her cum and she tasted like honey. I wanted more so I did it all over again but this time I just plunged right into her and I was pounding the heck out of her. She was so tight I almost lost it but she came again and finally I did as well. After I was done I showered and left to go see Kikyo". Once Sesshomaru was happy with what he got he told Inuyasha that he could leave. He went back to the office but he really felt he needed to shower. He wanted to talk to someone so he called Kagome.

Kagome heard the phone ring and she went to pick it up. " hello Kagome's flowers how can I help you". " hey its Sesshomaru I just wanted to talk to you. I just had the most disturbing conversation with Inuyasha." She had a puzzling took on her face and she asked. "What did you guys talk about". "We talked about you and I have the whole thing on tape. I want you to press charges Kagome". She was shocked to hear what she just herd. She didn't want to do anything when it came to inuyasha. She finally said " I don't want to. It will just piss him off more and I don't want that". Sesshomaru was surprised to hear this. He shot back. " Kagome he raped you. You need to take this to the police so the can throw him in jail." She didn't want to fight with Sesshomaru so she said " Sesshomaru I am going to go I have a customer". He knew she was lying but knew they would talk about this later. They said there goodbyes and hung up the phone.


	13. Pressing charges

_Chapter 13_

_After the call with Sesshomaru she was felling a start of a headache. She knew he was doing this to protect her but she just really wanted to drop the whole subject of Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to just forget about the whole thing but new she couldn't till he wasn't a threat to her anymore. _

"_Hey Sango I am going to leave early today. I just need to do some errands."_

"_Sure Kagome. I will lock up for you. Take care of yourself."_

"_Thanks. I will see you later. If Sesshomaru comes by can you just tell him I had something's to do."_

"_Okay. I will tell him."_

_After she left she just went to the park to think. She loved the park and there was a place that she could just go to solve her problems. So when she got there she straight to the rose garden. She sat there thinking what she was going to tell Sesshomaru when she got home. 'I just don't want to make Inuyasha mad at me even more. What if he does something even worse to me than what he did last time.' She just sat there thinking and didn't even know that she was being watched._

_The person watching her wanted to just hold her. He knew she would come here. It was her favorite spot. It was secluded and no one really ever came here. So he went to her and sat right next to her._

"_I thought you would be here."_

"_I just needed to think about something's."_

"_I just wanted to help you Kagome. Please go to the police."_

"_Sesshomaru what if he does something worse cause I turned him in. I don't want to get hurt anymore."_

_He just held her and let her cry. He could see how she was scared but he also knew that she would always be looking over her shoulder if she didn't. So he took her hands and she looked at him and he just said this to hopefully make rethink her options. _

"_Kagome I love you. I want to help you and protect you. I just hope you press charges because I think if you don't you will always be in fear of him. I think that's what he wants. For you to fear him and not let you be happy. If you let him do that then he has won and I can't live like that forever. I will always love you but please for us press charges."_

_When she heard him say that she felt guilty. She didn't know that she could lose him like this. He also had a point. She was afraid of him and she knew now if she didn't do anything now she will always be alone. So she knew what she had to do. _

"_I will. I will go to the police station in the morning. Can you come with me."_

"_Yeah sure. I will do anything for you."_

_After they hugged she just kissed him and it helped put her in a good mood again. She saw that he was shocked to have been kissed and she couldn't help but laugh. They left the park to go home. After them got home that had a good dinner and then they changed into pajamas and went to bed. The next day she got up early and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. She noticed that Sesshomaru was still sleeping and would let stay that way._

_Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wasn't in the bed anymore and went to go find her. He found her in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee with a bagel sandwich. He pored himself a cup and went to go see how she was._

"_Hey how are you doing?"_

"_I am fine. I am just a little nervous. This is a hard thing to do."_

"_I am going to be right here if you need me."_

_They had breakfast in silence and then left for the police station. Sesshomaru had everything they knew they were going to need. He had a folder of all the bruises and claw marks on her body and the taped confession. He was glad that for the first time Inuyasha couldn't get out of this one. Once in the police station they went to the clerks office and told them they wanted to press charges on someone._

"_Hi. I want to press charges on someone for rape."_

"_Hold on just one minute . I will go find the captain."_

_After an hour of waiting the captain came and they were seated at his desk. He pulled out a form and was going to ask the appropriate questions._

"_Who may I ask are you charging of rape miss?"_

"_His name is Inuyasha Tiasho."_

"_Can you explain to me how he came about to doing this so called rape."_

"_He came to my house and wanted to talk to me. I said that I was breaking up with him for someone else. He hit me and then took me back to his place. He tied me up on his bed and started to rip my clothes off and he raped me. He did it twice and after he was done he left me to go see his girlfriend. After a while my boyfriend came and found me with other friends of mine and took me back to his house. That is everything that I remember."_

_After writing the report Sesshomaru gave the captain the folder of everything that he had. The captain looked at everything and the tape and concluded that they definitely had a case. After an hour at the station Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to the house to relax. _

"_Hey Sesshomaru. Do you want to go for a swim."_

"_Sure. How about the indoor pool?"_

"_Okay. I am going to go change."_

_Before she could leave Sesshomaru picked her up and went straight to the pool. She was shocked but she didn't care at this point. Once the got to the pool Sesshomaru started to take off all her close. Kagome had shivers and was starting to get really turned on. Once Sesshomaru was done Kagome had her turn. She ran her fingers up his body then caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground. Then she went to take his pants off and she found out that he was wearing no boxers._

"_Going commando are we."_

"_Couldn't help it. I am with such a beautiful woman."_

_Once they were done undressing each other Sesshomaru picked her up and tossed her in the pool. Once she came back up she had revenge in her eyes. He jumped in and she swam to him and dunked him under. He thought nothing of it at first but after 5 minutes he was thinking that she was trying to drown him. She let him back up and his face was a little red._

"_Trying to kill me are we."_

"_No. I was just getting a little payback from you dropping me in the pool."_

"_Well I am going to have to punish you then Kagome."_

_He went for her and caught her and just gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome was happy to be kissed like this. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss him back. Once he felt her legs around him he took them back to the edge of the pool. He unwrapped her legs and they left to take it up in the bedroom._


	14. An Eveining Of Love

_Sesshomaru and Kagome made it back to his room. He picked her up and kissed her passionately against the wall. He couldn't wait to make love to her. She was like no other woman he has ever had. She showed him how to have fun and how to love. When she asked him to do this favor for her he didn't see any harm. Now he knew that it was his down fall cause it showed him he was never going to let her go._

_He broke for air from the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. There was a special spot just between her shoulder and neck that always got her to moan. He nipped at it and heard her moan and felt her shiver from excitement. He wanted her so bad it hurt. So he kept her at the wall and just assaulted her body till she begs for release._

_Kagome was done being the semi all the time. Yeah she loved the pleasure but she for once in her life wanted control. After he encounter with Inuyasha. She finally wanted to show why she loved this man and why she wanted to keep him forever. So she stopped everything she was doing and that made Sesshomaru stop. He looked at her and he noticed something different about her. He saw determination. He didn't no what happened but he was going to find out. _

_Kagome was looking at him and noticed that he was wondering why she stopped. Then she saw that he wanted to ask a question. "I am done with being the submissive partner." that was all she said. So now that she told him that she now was going to show him what she wanted to do to him. So she looked in his eyes and said " Now its my turn to make you beg for me to help you release."_

_Sesshomaru was taken back by that statement. He never thought he would her that from a woman. Now it made him want her even more. Kagome could feel that turned him on even more. She finally unwrapped her legs from around his hips and went and got a chair. She brought it back to his room and forced him into the chair. What she did next stunned Sesshomaru. Kagome cuffed him to the chair and the blindfolded him. He knew this was going to be good but he was also getting nervous. Finally she sat in his lap and started to grind on him and he moaned. He wanted more and so he said what he felt. " Kagome I want more. Stop this and just screw me." she knew better. She knew he was doping this cause he wanted to be the dominate one. Kagome then started to kiss his lips very passionately. She did this for 5 minutes then moved to his neck and started to nip and bite. " Kagome". was all Sesshomaru could say at that and wanted more. She did it again and then got an idea. She bit him and then started to suck. She did this for a little while till she made a good hickie on Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru liked what she was doing when she was nipping and biting he moaned out her name. Then he noticed that it changed. he finally figured out that she was giving him a hickie. He knew this was going to take 2 days to go away. But he didn't mind. After awhile he wanted to just screw her senseless. But he did want to see how she was at being dominate. _

_Kagome started to move down to his chest and ran her hands up and down. She then came to a nipple and swirled her tongue around it and breathe cold air at it. It became hard and Sesshomaru hissed it felt so good. The kept this up for a while and then moved down his body to kiss his inner thigh. His breath was hitching and he knew it. She was glad he couldn't see her. Sesshomaru was shocked out of his mind. He wanted to see so bad but kept his cool which was hard at the moment. He felt kagome going up his thigh when he felt he kiss the tip of his penis. He moaned really loud. Kagome took this as good and did it again then she took him all they way in her mouth. _

_She lived to pleasure Sesshomaru so she became bold and took him in further and started to hum. Sesshomaru was panting and then felt vibration and was so stunned he said " Kagome" he loved it and was going to keep that in his mind forever. She sucked on him harder and was bobbing her head cause she was going faster and she felt and knew he was going to cum soon so she sped up and grazed her teeth and when she got to the tip she sucked so hard he came in her mouth and he loved it. But she wasn't done yet. Once she let him come down off his high she sat in his lap and was grinding on him again. This caused Sesshomaru to harden again and then she took him in her hand and guided him in her womanhood and he couldn't help himself anymore. _

_Sesshomaru lost his control and just moaned really loud. He loved being inside her. She was increasing speed and he started to push in her harder and she moaned his name. He felt her tighten around him and knew she was close so he grabbed her legs and thrusted in her harder and faster and she came hard. He was going so fast he pushed in one last time and he emptied himself inside her. _

_She took off the cuffs and the blindfold. She saw Sesshomaru and saw he was going to get revenge. Sesshomaru stood right in front of kagome and grabbed her and pushed her on the bed. He didn't care if he was rough. He kissed her and then spread her legs wide as they would go. He licked her and sucked on her clit and she sreamed his name. He was happy to hear this and then he plunged his tongue inside her and was going in and out really fast. She was seeing stars she was in so much pleasure she felt she was going to pass out. He stopped and then put 2 fingures in and started to pump her faster and then she came hard and she was really having a hard time breathing once she could catch her breath he flipped her on her hands and knees and plunged inside her and went at a break neck speed. His balls were slapping her butt but she couldn't think she was in complete oblivion. She wanted him to go faster and she told him. He went deep and harder that she came and after that he did too. They were panting that they went to the bed and feel asleep and didn't wake up till the next afternoon._


End file.
